Le meilleur ami de l'homme
by FFelinna
Summary: Le retour de FFely xD Cette fic est pour ceux qui ont survécu... je finirais bien par réussir à vous tuer un jour . Attention un tout petit peu de yaoi, et beaucoup de choses traumatisantes...


**Auteur : FFelinna  
Adresse mail : ffelinnavoila.fr  
Titre : Le meilleur ami de l'homme  
Genre : éducatif  
Base : Naruto**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... comme d'hab quoi. La chanson est "Le zizi" de Pierre Perret, un grand homme . Attention, il y a quand même du langage assez grossier et un petit peu de yaoi là-dedans.**

**Le meilleur ami de l'homme**

Iruka tenait son ordre de mission serré étroitement dans sa main, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. L'hokage voulait le tuer visiblement, et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte... il respira un grand coup.

- Comment je vais m'en sortir ce coup-ci...

Un grand café, bien noir. Un petit bisou à son amant, histoire de se motiver. Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vienne. Même si c'était proposé aussi gentiment... ça lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Et hop, on passe chez Naruto voir si tout va bien et direction l'école.

- Naruto ?

Pas de réponse? Bizarre...

- Naruto, c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plait, je vais être en retard à l'académie. Je suis censé arriver avec deux heures d'avance par rapport aux élèves, tu le sais pourtant !

La porte finit par s'ouvrir enfin sur un petit blondinet échevelé et rougissant.

- Je... je suis désolé, je dormais...  
- Tout va bien?  
- Ah... oui oui ! Je pète la forme !  
- ... bon. N'oublie pas que vous avez le cours d'éducation sexuelle tout à l'heure Naruto.  
- Oui, sensei !

Il était persuadé que le gamin avait encore fait une connerie... il avait l'air trop coupable pour ça.

**_Afin de nous ôter nos complexes  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
On nous donne des cours sur le sex  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Iruka arriva enfin devant l'académie et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de cours pour préparer ses notes. Sérieusement, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui soit désigné...

_"Les gamins te font confiance, tu les as suivis depuis l'enfance et ils te connaissent bien mieux que nous... c'est pourquoi nous t'avons recommandé à Tsunade-sama pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle annuel, qui se déroule à l''académie."_

Bandes d'enfoirés.

ôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô

9H. Les anciens genins se levaient pour se préparer. Tsunade en avait choqué la plupart lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le petit papier rose leur demandant d'assister à un cours d'éducation sexuelle, organisé afin de leur faire comprendre les dangers de la vie adulte. Parce que bon, un ninja ça a déjà beaucoup d'occasions de mourir, alors si en plus ça fait pas attention dans sa vie "normale"...

Bref.

**_On apprend la vie secrète  
Des angoissés d' la bébête_**

Naruto s'était douché et habillé rapidement, ne supportant plus de se voir nu depuis quelque temps. En effet, une certaine partie de son anatomie avait décidé de se réveiller et de faire la fiesta un peu trop à son goût. Et ça devenait gênant, surtout quand ça se manifestait lorsqu'il était avec ses camarades...  
Kyuubi se foutait bien de lui d'ailleurs.

Au même moment, Shikamaru s'étirait, baillant comme un chat que l'on vient de déranger lors de sa sieste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure, bailla encore une fois, puis alla se débarbouiller rapidement en pestant contre sa "forme olympique" matinale qui contrastait véritablement avec son esprit encore perdu dans ses rêves. Il aurait bien voulu être une nana parfois...

Justement, Sakura sortait de la salle de bain, fredonnant sa chanson préférée ; ses habits étaient déjà prêts sur le lit et elle descendit dans la bonne humeur sans prêter attention à sa mère qui lui demandait si ses seins avaient enfin un peu grossit.

Ce qui était le cas de Choji, heureux de voir qu'il avait pris deux kilos en se pesant sur la balance en acier renforcé de la famille Akimichi. Son père l'avait félicité, lui expliquant qu'il commençait enfiin à atteindre l'objectif de poid requis chez un adolescent en "bonne santé". Et il fêta cela en s'ouvrant un nouveau paquet de chips, oubliant qu'il avait dit à Ino qu'il perdrait quelques uns de ces kilos qui le complexaient tant parfois...

Shino félicitait ses dernières petites recrues multipattes. Elles lui avaient amené un morceau conséquent de chips prit on ne sait où, pour l'offrir à leur maître. Celui-ci en rougissait presque de fierté, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur gênante dans le bas-ventre ; il perdit un peu de sa superbe, se maudissant d'être si réactif à de si petites choses. Il avait à peine réussi à se calmer lorsque Kiba vînt le chercher...

Ce dernier, accompagné d'Akamaru, était aussi bruyant que d'habitude. Peut-être même plus, finalement. Il semblait très fier de lui, et, tout à sa rêverie, Shino ne pu que distinguer des mots comme "première fois", "trop bien" ou encore "homme" dans l'amas de paroles que déversait continuellement le maitre chien.

**_Ou de ceux qui trouvent dégourdi  
De montrer leur bigoudi_**

Neji était levé depuis longtemps et parlait avec son oncle tout en prenant le thé. Il ne portait qu'un simple yukata blanc, à moitié entrouvert afin de laisser passer la petite brise fraîche qui entrait par la fenêtre. La discussion s'éternisait, et il recommençait à avoir chaud... et puis visiblement, son oncle tenait à ce qu'il aille à ce cours ridicule. De mauvaise grâce, il partit en direction du bain, laissant tomber le yukata à peine arrivé alors que les servantes se pressaient pour venir le laver.

Pas très loin de là, Hinata avait déjà terminé de prendre sa douche, et se regardait dans le miroir. Sa poitrine avait encore grossi et elle en était heureuse, même si elle ne se trouvait pas très mignonne... pourtant elle espérait que Naruto finisse un jour par être séduit par ce corps qu'elle ne trouvait pas si harmonieux. Elle se retourna et commença à s'habiller, ignorant le regard admiratif d'un membre de la famille qui en profitait pour la mater sans vergogne. Peut-être apprendrait-elle quelque chose d'utile lors de ce cours...

Quelque chose d'utile ? Ino pensait ça elle aussi. Depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Shikamaru - lequel n'avait pas encore compris - elle tentait par tous les moyens de le coincer et de le faire succomber à ses charmes. Elle termina de s'habiller, petite jupe et haut sexy et se regarda longuement dans sa glace, espérant qu'elle pourrait tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le cours donnerait lui donnerait des idées...

Des idées, Tenten en avait plein, et des très mal placées depuis qu'elle sortait avec Neji... Elle avait appris à aimer son corps et, petite déformation "professionnelle" sans doute, elle en faisait profiter tout le monde. Son frère la siffla, sa mère lui balança une serviette, son père se cacha les yeux, mais rien n'entrava son chemin et elle s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner à table, nue comme un ver.

Un ver de terre ! Lee venait de faire trois triple salto accompagnés d'une centaine de pompes pour fêter cette découverte. Car le ver de terre symbolisait la plus grande des volontés pour lui... En effet, cette frêle créature passait sa vie à défier des monceaux de terre digne de montagnes pour elle, afin de continuer à avancer et à vivre.  
Lee respectait les vers de terre. Son maître le lui avait appris... il aurait aimé vivre nu, et libéré de toute contrainte comme ces êtres magnifiques mais... la décence ne l'autorisait pas.Et Lee était un gentleman. Encore une fois, son maître avait trouvé la solution, en créant ces magnfiques combinaisons qu'il se plaisait à porter.Mais l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions ; il salua l'invertébré, et se dirigea vers l'académie d'un pas guilleret.

Le même pas que Sasuke, qui se baladait allègrement à poil dans la grande maison des Uchiha. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire enfant : montrer son cul à ses ancêtres. Il n'avait jamais oublié la raclée qu'il s'était prise, quand, à l'âge de quatre ans, le chef des Uchiha, un vieux pépé gateux et sénile, l'avait attrapé et fessé devant tout le monde parce qu'il avait osé échapper à sa mère et se promener nu dans la maison.

Alors depuis, Sasuke Uchiha se baladait dans le plus simple appareil chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, il se savait beau gosse, avec un corps sexy et tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut... quand même, s'il ne savait pas Sakura capable de le violer, il jeterait bien ses habits au feu tiens.  
L'horloge sonna et il laisse échapper un gros soupir. Il était temps d'aller jouer le "beau gosse ténébreux" dans le groupe de péquenots qui avaient rendez-vous à l'académie.

ôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô

Tous les anciens élèves passés genins à l'époque étaient rassemblés dans la salle de classe, scrutant du regard un Iruka complètement écarlate, qui se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Il poussa un long soupir, pris son courage et ses feuilles à deux mains, et se leva pour faire face aux douze élèves rassemblés.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, nous vous avons rassemblé ici sur l'ordre de Tsunade-sama pour...

**_Une institutrice très sympathique  
Nous en explique toute la mécanique_**

- Bah alors, Iruka tu m'attends pas ?

La porte s'était ouverte dans un grand fracas, et une jeune femme brune se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, l'air fâché.

- An-Anko... désolé... je-je pensais pas... que tu allais vraiment venir...  
- Ah mais bien sûr que si ! Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un de compétent et d'expérimenté en la matière leur apprenne la vie à ces jeunes puceaux !  
- Anko !  
- Appelons un chat, un chat tu veux ?

**_Elle dit nous allons planter le décor  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
De l'appareil masculin d'abord  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Les adolescents étaient tous figés, ne sachant que faire. Fuir ou rester ? Il était sûr que les fuyards connaîtraient un déshonneur total doublé d'une punition exemplaire. Aussi écoutèrent-ils bien sagement la furie qui s'était approchée d'Iruka.

- Bien ! Nous allons nous intéresser aujourd'hui à l'appareil génital masculin... qui se compose de trois "pièces" :

TAC !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Iruka savait bien que c'était pas son jour... Sans prêter attention aux cris de pucelle outragée du brun, Anko repris la parole.

- Le pénis.

Elle crispa un peu plus sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Iruka, qui se débattait furieusement.

- Et les testicules. Ce sont les deux boules qui ressortent.

Anko parlait d'une voix posée, qui contrastait étrangement avec les hurlements d'Iruka. Finalement, elle le lâcha, et il recula tout au fond de la salle de classe, près de la porte. Les élèves qui avaient suivi le mouvement se remirent aussitôt à leur place, - les mâles principalement - craignant qu'elle ne prenne une autre victime. Elle se tourna vers le grand tableau noir, et eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle entendit Iruka ouvrir discrètement la porte pour se faire la malle.

- Allons-y.

**_Elle s'approche du tableau noir  
On va p' têt' enfin savoir  
Quel_****_ est ce monstre sacré qui a donc tant de pouvoir  
Et sans hésiter elle nous dessine  
Le p'tit chose et les deux orphelines_**

Anko s'approcha du tableau, et d'un geste ample, commença à dessiner.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin du professeur Iruka, je vous apprendrais tout ce que je sais. De toute façon, nous n'avons qu'une heure, le mieux est de synthétiser et de voir les choses essentielles. Des questions ?

Personne n'osa moufter.

- Très bien. Voici un manuel extrêment pratique sur lequel je vais appuyer mes dires. C'est un certain monsieur Perret qui l'a écrit...

Elle se mit à lire à voix haute.

**_Tout tout tout  
Vous saurez tout sur le zizi_**

- Bon !. Vous savez tous ce qu'est un pénis je vais pas vous faire un dess... heu non ça c'est fait...

Gros soupir général.

- Bref ! Je vais pas apprendre à des mecs comment ça fonctionne. Par contre, les filles, écoutez-moi attentivement.

Et elle se remit à dessiner. Un sexe normal et un autre sans gland.

**_Le vrai, le faux_**

- Un vrai sexe d'homme aura TOUJOURS un gland. C'est la petite partie qui se situe au bout, un peu plus charnue que le reste et très sensible. Si jamais votre homme n'en a pas ben... vérifiez que c'est pas un travesti...

**_Le laid, le beau_**

- Bon après, un pénis, c'est moche. Enfin ça, c'est à votre goût hein... mais bon, une espèce de grosse nouille qui pendouille entre deux boulettes de viande, c'est pas très attirant.

Grimace dégoutée de l'assistance.

- Cela dit, il y en a des très beaux, on a l'impression qu'ils sont liftés c'est assez marrant... ah et ne vous étonnez pas de vous retrouver face à un tas de pli au départ... le pénis, c'est comme une petite vieille de 80 piges juste avant qu'on ne l'emmène faire des montagnes russes. Ca l'excite, elle en ressort toute tendue, et puis elle se fatigue et redevient molle...

**_Le dur, le mou  
Qui a un grand cou_**

- Le pénis entre donc parfois en érection. C'est à dire qu'il se raidit, perd ses plis et forme le bien souvent une bosse dans le pantalon de son proprio. Cela arrive bien évidemment quand celui-ci ressent une excitation sexuelle, à la vue d'une jolie chose imaginée ou réelle par exemple... bon le petit problème est que ça arrive aussi parfois sans raison, comme ça, et bien souvent dans des moments gênants...

Quelques raclements de gorge se firent entendre, signe de douloureuse approbation.

- Un pénis en érection peut doubler de taille par rapport à un pénis "au repos". Donc vous inquiétez pas les filles, si jamais votre mec en a une toute petite habituellement, il peut peut-être se transformer en étalon au lit .

Ino marmonna un "y'a intérêt" et Shikamaru sentit un regard perçant se poser sur sa nuque. Il avait un sacré mauvais pressentiment...

**_Le gros touffu_**

- Argh. Dans ces cas-là, ne faites jamais de gâteries à votre homme. Les poils coincés dans la gorge, c'est atroce v.v. S'il vous force, demandez lui de choisir entre sa gâterie ou ses poils, cire à l'appui. Après un essai, il devrait vous foutre la paix... sauf s'il est masochiste bien évidemment.

Hinata approuva d'un petit signe de tête, faisant ouvrir de grand yeux à Kiba et Shino.

**_Le p'tit joufflu_**

- Bon, celui-là c'est le contraire. Inutile de vous attarder sur la verge, le bonhomme tiendra pas la position très longtemps... comme disais mon père "Rien dans la nouille, tout dans les couilles" ! On observe aussi une contraction avec celui cité ci-dessus, ce qui donne d'énoormes boules poilues ressemblant à des oursins pour peu que le mec soit brun.

Les regards se fixèrent tous sur Lee. Qui se sentit bien seul du coup.

- Tu crois qu'il a aussi des sourcils en bas ?

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent, à la limite du fou rire. Et Anko continua son cours.

**_Le grand ridé_**

- Déformation du mou, il est en érection mais toujours ridé... évitez-le si vous pouvez, ça remplit vite la bouche et on a plus de risque de mordre la peau. Une autre phrase de mon père, "Zizi ridé, dents compressées ! Et zizi mordu, zizi foutu !"

Neji se prit le front dans les mains. Shikamaru frissonna. Les deux se demandèrent dans quelle atmosphère exactement Anko avait-elle grandi.

**_Le mont pelé_**

- Ah bah celui-là c'est un peu l'inverse... vous voyez ce que ça donne quand on pèle une orange ? Bah là, c'est pareil, la chair est presque à vif et il ne reste qu'une fine pellicule de peau. A déconseiller si vous avez un piercing sur la langue.

Sasuke soupira. Faudrait vraiment être con pour se percer la langue de tout façon... On zozote, on se pète les dents à l'usure, et puis la nourriture se coince dedans...

**_Tout tout tout tout  
Je vous dirai tout sur le zizi_**

- Voila ! Des questions ?

Poser des questions... fallait-il encore que les élèves soient en état de répondre après cet exposé des plus... "détaillé". Les filles avaient les yeux rouges, sans doute dûs aux crises de fous rires passé, les garçons eux, gardaient la tête baissée.

- Oy les garçons ! Vous êtes en train de chercher quel type vous avez? Et si on vérifiait ?

**_Des zizis y'en a d'toutes les couleurs  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Chacun des "hommes" présent passa par une jolie couleur rouge, nuançant selon les cas, du violet jusqu'au marron.

**_Des boulangers jusqu'aux ramoneurs  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Choji ramassa un de ses petits pains qui avait roulé sur le sol ; lui, le cours ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il était déjà bien informé sur le sujet et sur ses capacités... il jeta quand même un coup d'oeil à Shikamaru, qui avait perdu de son flegme habituel et marmonnait la tête entre les mains.

- Tu nettoie un peu la cheminée Nara? Pour avoir ainsi la tête baissée...

**_J'en ai vu des impusilfs  
Qui grimpaient dans les calcifs_**

Shino compatis de loin - trèèès très loin - au malheur de Shikamaru. Lui, il ne se sentait pas concerné par tout ça, après tout les Aburame n'étaient pas si futiles et... oooh merde...  
Le sang lui monta aux joues alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se glisser dans son caleçon, cherchant la sortie visiblement ; il voulu poser sa main pour récupérer l'intrus, trop tard.

- Et merde, j'en ai encore écrasé un... ah ça gratte . .  
- Et toi Aburame, t'as des morpions?

Oula, elle croyait pas si bien dire, la vieille...

**_J'en ai vu de moins voraces  
Tomber dans les godasses_**

Sasuke tira soudain une gueule de trois mètres de long. Lui, le fier et sexy descendant des Uchiha pouvait se targuer d'avoir une activité sexuelle forte en permanence, cet état de fait étant renforcé par l'adolescence. Mais là... plus rien.  
Il sentait son second orgueil pendouiller tristement contre sa cuisse gauche et tenta de le poker doucement pour le réveiller, les yeux emplis de sollicitude.

- Hey ! Nestor ? Ca va...? Youhooou...?

Il essaya une pichenette.

**_çui_****_ d'un mécanicien en détresse  
Qui a_****_ jamais pu réunir ses pièces_**

Le cri de douleur que venait de pousser Sasuke avait réveillé Neji qui était sorti de sa transe zen. Il remua légèrement, cherchant à vérifier discrètement que son anatomie n'avait pas été touchée pendant son absence mentale.  
Pourquoi sa braguette était-elle ouverte?

- Sensei ! J'ai trouvé un p'tit joufflu!

Il allait buter Tenten... même si c'était sa petite amie. Et un instant, il songea même à aider Sasuke à récupérer les morceaux de sa virilité blessée dans un élan de solidarité masculine (et pourqu'on se désinterésse de lui aussi, c'est surtout ça).

**_Y a le zizi tout propre du blanchisseur  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
Celui qui amidonne la main de ma sœur  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Kiba était affalé sur son siège, amusé par la situation. Dans sa famille, on était très libéré, et parler de sexe ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes. Petit inconvénient, il était toujours de nature à s'enflammer vite, et à s'éteindre tout aussi vite d'ailleurs. Et c'est ce qui s'était produit.  
Maintenant il était un peu ennuyé d'avoir sali son pantalon... qu'on se moque des autres ok. Mais s'il se levait ainsi, il aurait le droit à son quart d'heure de foutage de gueule en règle. Aussi recourut-il à la solution ultime.

- Akamaru ?

Le petit chien jappa joyeusement et vint s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

- Bon chien... tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Il soupira, soulagé. Akamaru était un pro des techniques de camouflage. Il faudrait qu'il le nettoie lui-même ce soir par contre... si sa soeur touchait au chien, elle comprendrait vite d'où provenaient les tâches sur son pelage.

**_J'ai vu le zizi d'un curé  
Avec son p'tit chapeau violet  
Qui juste en pleine ascension  
Fait la génuflexion_**

Lee s'ennuyait ferme. Tout ce temps perdu, qui aurait bien été plus utile pour s'entraîner et renforcer son corps ! Le sexe ne servait à rien ! C'est pourquoi il décida de faire des exercices en douce...  
Bien mal lui en prit.

Il voulu commencer par quelques étirements discrets, mais quand, par un mouvement trop brusque, il se coinca le bout du sexe dans la barre située en dessous de la table, il ne pu que hurler sa douleur... et accessoirement, regretter de porter une combinaison aussi moulante.

**_Un lever de zizi au crépuscule  
Et celui du pape qui fait des bulles_**

Et Naruto se posait toujours des questions... indifférent au tapage qui l'entourait, il se demandait si quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer comment ça se faisait qu'il se couche toujours avec une barre de béton entre les jambes - qui se manifestait dès qu'il rentrait de son entraînement avec Sasuke - et puis surtout, si c'était normal de réussir à faire rentrer de l'eau à l'intérieur... parce qu'à la limite péter dans le bain pour faire des bulles, ça tout le monde le faisait... mais de l'autre côté...

... Jiraya avait parlé d'un talent caché.

Anko frappa dans ses mains, l'empêchant de réfléchir plus.

- Vous pouvez partir les jeunes, le cours est fini. La suite demain, nous parlerons de l'organe génital féminin.

L'on assista alors à une espèce de course effrénée entre les différents garçons, le but étant visiblement d'atteindre la porte le plus vite possible. Les filles les suivirent, beaucoup moins pressées, ressassant les précieux conseils de leur professeur.

Pendant cette heure mouvementée, chacun des sensei s'en était allé faire sa petite affaire dans son coin peinard. Pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas les mômes sur le dos...

**_Le zizi musclé chez le routier  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
Se reconnaît à son gros col roulé  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Gai, dans sa magnifique combinaison verte moulante, baissée aux genoux, musclait la seule partie de son corps qu'il ne pouvait montrer à ses élèves. Des petits poids allant de 1 à 10 kilos étaient disposés tout autour de lui, et il chantonnait gaiement, imaginant déjà les prouesses qu'il allait accomplir une fois son "échauffement" terminé.

Une boucle blonde (1) apparut soudain, accompagné d'un soleil couchant en arrière plan ; elle se déplaça gracieusement jusque derrière Gai, plaçant amoureusement ses doigts boudinés sur les yeux de celui-ci.

- C'est qui ?

Le coeur de Gai fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il en oublia jusqu'à sa muscu. Tout ça aurait pu être très mignon s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit hic...

Le poids se relâcha d'un coup, entrainant le membre avec lui et lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur.

- Oh pardon ! Je voulais te faire peur... je suis désolé !

Mais le grand fauve de Jade de konoha était à terre.

- Attends je vais te soigner ! J'ai un remède très efficace...

Il s'abaissa.

**_J'ai vu le zizi affolant  
D'un trapéziste ambulant  
Qui apprenait la barre fixe à ses petits-enfants_**

Iruka était perché sur un arbre, à peine remis de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie tantôt. Lui d'ordinaire si calme crevait d'envie de se venger... il faudrait qu'il demande l'aide de Kakashi.

- Iruka-sensei !

Il faillit tomber. Se raccrochant à une branche, il aperçu Konohamaru qui s'avançait avec ses deux amis.

- Qui y'a t-il ?  
- Rien on se demandait si vous saviez faire le cochon pendu... on voulait y jouer mais on y arrive pas...  
- Si ce n'est que ça...

Le chuunin sourit. Heureusement, il y avait encore des enfants innocents avec qui on pouvait passer un moment agréable... de bonne grâce, il se mit en position de cochon pendu. C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna, le surprenant. Il se retînt de justesse et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Hiiiiiii !

Le cri faillit le faire encore tomber. Il regarda les genins, c'était la petite amie de Konohamaru qui avait hurlé.

- Ben ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Heu... Sensei ? Votre "truc"... il est sorti...

Il baissa les yeux là où sa dignité aurait du être caché par le pantalon, où tout du moins le sous-vêtements - c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il se rappela qu'il n'en portait pas à la demande de son chéri -.

Oh non.

**_L'alpiniste et son beau pic à glace  
Magnifique au-dessus des Grandes Jorasses_**

Kakashi entendit le hurlement de rage d'Iruka, et se dit qu'il était temps de battre en retraite dans leur petit nid d'amour. Il faisait bien chaud en tout cas, en rentrant, il se mangerait un bon bâtonnet glacé en attendant de le consoler...

Un brun hystérique lui tomba dessus et il abandonna tous ses projets quand il se serra contre lui en pleurant.

- Je suis un sale pervers !  
- Mais non, mais non...  
- Si ! Je traumatise des enfants, on me touche les parties sensibles devant des jeunes... je ne suis pas digne d'être professeur !  
- Allons...

La partie tournait à son avantage. C'était plutôt bien ça... encore un petit peu... et il allait pouvoir s'amuser...

- Tu veux que je te punisse ? Tout redeviendra comme avant après...  
- Tu... tu le ferais vraiment ?  
- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon amour...  
- Alors mets-la moi dans le congélateur !  
- ... Oo ?

Oh merde, ça c'était pas bon par contre.

**_J'ai vu le grand zizi d'un p'tit bedeau  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
Qui sonne l'angélus les mains dans le dos  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Asuma se marrait bien, accoudé contre la grosse cloche qui tronait au dessus de l'académie. Kurenai l'avait saoulé toute la matinée car il n'avait pas tenu sa promsse d'arrêter de fumer plus d'une semaine et il avait décidé d'être chiant pour le reste du mois, par vengeance. Aussi avait-il volé la lingerie de sa petite amie pour la disséminer dans tout Konoha, organisant un charmant jeu de piste auquel Jiraya n'avait pu résister.

Finalement, lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme furieuse, il avait préféré se planquer dans un endroit où elle ne le trouverait jamais : la grosse cloche et ses petits anges gravés dessus. Ca l'avait toujours fasciné, ces gamins à poil et que personne ne réprimandait pour cela... Asuma était aussi un peu tordu il faut dire ; il aurait bien aimé être un des angelos de la cloche...

Il n'entendit que trop tard les craquements de doigts de sa bien aimé derrière lui.

**_Celui d'un marin breton  
Qui avait perdu ses pompons  
Et celui d'un juif cossu  
Qui mesurait le tissu_**

Ibiki brodait, tranquillement installé dans son petit salon, un thé fumant non loin. Il en était à sa cinquième poupée de la journée, ses tests prenant plus d'ampleur que prévu (3). Le temps désespérément chaud dehors était aussi une source d'ennui pour notre homme qui n'attendait que l'orage pour pouvoir régler les derniers détails...

D'ailleurs, à propos de détail, il entrait dans une phase délicate de la confection de poupée : les organes génitaux. A chaque fois, il était obligé de travailler d'après nature, ce qui lui était difficile, ayant perdu un testicule durant la première guerre de Konoha. En effet, sans nourriture depuis 6 jours, il s'était vu obligé de se mutiler pour survivre... et tant qu'à choisir, autant prendre un truc dont il se servait jamais.  
Les secours étaient arrivés une journée après... s'il avait su...

Enfin bref, ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'aider à coudre les organes. Il prit les restes de tissu qui traînaient dans le coin - hors de question de gaspiller -, baissa son pantalon et commença à compter.

**_Celui d'un infirmier d'ambulance  
Qui clignotait dans les cas d'urgence_**

- Dépêchez-vous, je ne peux pas le soigner ici, cet homme est en train de mourir !

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans l'ambulance qui emmenait Tsunade à l'hopital. Un homme était sur le point de mourir, blessé alors qu'il était complètement saoul. Tsunade, présente dans le bar, avait eu pitié de lui...

- Bon sang mais il pue l'alcool c'est une vraie calamité ! Et comment ça se fait qu'il est pas endormi !  
- Nous n'y arrivons pas, il a trop bu et risque de faire un arrêt si on l'anesthésie...  
- Ooooh c'est-c'est beau, ça bri-brille...  
- Ah pis en plus, il m'envoie son haleine en pleine tête ! Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu faire une bonne action moi ?  
- Roooh... Mon-monsieur le mé-médec-in, je sais... je sais pas si-si vous l'avez remarqué...  
- Monsieur ? il se fout de moi ?  
- Hokage-sama, il est saoul...  
- Vo-votre quéquette, elle cli-clignote...  
- HOKAGE-SAMA ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de scalpel pour le guérir ! Arrêtez !

**_J'ai vu le p'tit zizi des aristos  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué  
Qui est toujours au bord de l'embargo  
ô_****_ gué, ô gué_**

Orochimaru discutait joyeusement avec Kabuto de leur prochain plan pour conquérir Konoha et détruire le village. Ce faisant, ils tripatouillaient (2) quelques cadavres à la recherche d'un membre bien précis, qui faisait cruellement défaut au grand maître serpent.

**_J'ai roulé de la pâtisserie  
Avec celui de mon mari_**

- Regardez Orochimaru-sama, celui-là il s'aplatit tout seul dans la main ! Ca ferait une chouette pâte à pizza !

**_Avec celui d'un Chinois  
J'ai même cassé des noix_**

**_- _**Je préfère celui là Kabuto... regarde sa dureté et sa solidité. Certes il n'est pas très souple, mais il promet de durer longtemps... quoique ça pourrait être sympa aussi comme marteau.

**_Avec un zizi aux mœurs incertaines  
J'ai même fait des ris de veau à l'ancienne_**

- Vous voulez parler de cette espèce de petit truc jaune qui ressemble à un nems? Erk...  
- C'est comme les Pimousse, petit mais costaud !- J'abandonne... regardez le dernier qu'on a en stock...  
- ... même pour faire de la bouillabaisse, je crois que j'en voudrais pas . . Où sont le devant et le derrière au juste?  
- ... bonne question.  
- Je crois qu'il faut nous rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire pleinement pendant un petit temps encore...  
- Je saurais patienter... en attendant Sasuke.

**_Tout tout tout tout  
Je vous dirai tout sur le zizi_**

**Fin.**

**(1) Vous voulez pas savoir qui est le grand amour de Gai... je vous jure que vous voulez pas savoir xD.  
(2) (c)FFely  
(3) Voir "Les décisions de Tsunade"**

**Je précise que y'a du vécu dans l'histoire xD.**


End file.
